


Self Sufficient

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody is okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean and Cas are four hours out when Sam goes into labour.With no help close by, he has no choice but to deliver his baby, alone.





	Self Sufficient

Four hours. 

Sam glances at the time on his phone, wishing four hours was less than one, was minutes, that his brother and their angel were just coming through the door.

But he’s been here by himself for three days, so another few hours is nothing.

He gets up, relieved beyond measure that they’re both okay, and that they’re coming home to him safe. He has enough time to start something cooking, maybe he can even entice Cas to try and eat with them, and while it’s in the oven, he can maybe grab a hot bath, see if it works out any of that back pain he’s had since he got up that morning…

There’s a sudden deep ache, sharp enough to take his breath away, and then it feels like his lost all bladder control.

His jog pants are soaked, hanging heavily from him, and he still looks down like he can’t quite believe it.

But whether he does or he doesn’t, it’s happening, and he’s reaching for his phone when a spasm, so painful he screams, makes him stagger.

Instead of picking up the phone, he slams it off the table, tries to grab hold before it can skitter out of reach, misses, and hears the horrible cracking sound as it disappears out of his sight.

But the pain continues, takes him to his knees, and so...even if it’s undamaged...Sam knows there’s no way he can get around the table to reach his phone.

Suddenly...four hours doesn’t seem like nothing.

++

Sam pants, tries to remember the rhythm all the books said would work, and the pain levels off to where he doesn’t feel like some crazed magician is sawing him in half and has forgotten it’s all just supposed to be an act.

He’s no midwife...his _actual_ midwife, the one with wings and a halo, and a healing touch, is going to be hours yet...but Sam’s pretty sure that counts as a contraction.

And so does the next, and the next, until he knows then that his baby isn’t content to wait until Cas and Dean get home.

Sam even finds himself begging them to stay where they are, just a little longer, but, boy or girl, his little one has decided they want out now.

It takes more effort than anything he’s ever done, but Sam manages to raise his ass enough to push down his jog pants, gets them off and shoves them aside.

Getting onto his knees takes a greater effort still, but by himself, it’s the only way this will work.

When he reaches between his legs, he can feel how wide he is and then...yeah, that’s the baby’s head.

He can’t resist his body’s command, and he pushes, has to hope everything’s okay, the placenta’s not in the way, because it’s not like he’s lithe enough to double over and check.

Two much hefty pushes, and he’s delivered the head and the shoulders, placenta free, and the pain has him screaming again.

But he keeps going anyway, and then manages to catch his baby as they drop, literally, into the world.

He sags back, slumping down with the kid on his chest, and Sam prods the small form, delivers a smart smack to that tiny ass, and then sure enough those little lungs open and his newborn is wailing at him like he’s the one who decided now was the time.

Sam strips off his tee shirt, awkward one handed with a needy, fussy baby lying on his chest, and then swaddles them...her...up as best he can.

And starts to shiver.

Fuck.

He doesn’t have the energy to get up, to find a blanket, to get into bed. But he’s going to find it.

++

When Dean sees the mess downstairs, it doesn’t take him more than a second to figure out what’s happened.

He and Cas run, searching the bunker room by room until they reach Sam’s, and come to a sharp stop, because there he is, asleep with a tiny snuffling form in the crib next to him.

Cas moves Dean gently aside, and holds one hand over Sam and the other over the baby.

He smiles at Dean, enough reassurance for his human, and then leaves them alone.

Dean picks up his little one, and is greeted with a gummy grin and sparkling green eyes.

He leans down to gently kiss Sam’s forehead, and Sam wakes, staring dopily up at him.

“Glad you’re back,” he murmurs, and Dean knows he’ll be asleep again in seconds.

“Me too. Sorry, Sam.”

Sam makes grabby motions, and Dean puts the baby back before sliding into bed with him.

“It’s fine,” Sam murmurs. “We did okay.”

Then he’s out of it again, and Dean pulls the blanket over them both.

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.”


End file.
